Story About Baekhyun
by CYura
Summary: Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis yang cantik, manis, nan cerewet. ia sangat menyukai chanyeol. Ia selalu menempel pada chanyeol dimanapun dan kapanpun. Tapi suatu hari, baekhyun mulai menjauhi chanyeol. Apa alasan baekhyun menjauhi chanyeol?


**STORY ABOUT BAEKHYUN**

 **ONESHOT**

 **Cast : - Byun baekhyun**

 **\- Park chanyeol**

 **\- Xi luhan**

 **\- Oh sehun**

 **\- and other cast**

 **Genre : hurt/comfort, angst, romance**

 **Rated : T**

 **CYURA PRESENT**

 **Summary**

Baekhyun adalah seorang gadis yang cantik, manis, nan cerewet. ia sangat menyukai chanyeol. Ia selalu menempel pada chanyeol dimanapun dan kapanpun. Tapi suatu hari, baekhyun mulai menjauhi chanyeol. Apa alasan baekhyun menjauhi chanyeol?

Chanbaek

"CHANYEOL-AHHHHHHHHH!"

"YAK! PARK CHANYEOL, TUNGGU AKU"

Pagi ini di seoul university diramaikan oleh teriakan byun baekhyun. Seorang gadis fakultas seni yang sedang berlari mengejar pujaan hatinya park chanyeol. Park chanyeol adalah seorang laki-laki tampan dari fakultas bisnis.

Baekhyun sangat menyukai chanyeol. Walaupun chanyeol selalu mengacuhkannya, ia tidak peduli, dia selalu berada disamping chanyeol dimanapun dan kapanpun. Bahkan saat chanyeol pergi ke toilet ia rela menunggu didepan pintu toilet. Sangat koyol bukan.

Terkadang chanyeol bosan akan sikap baekhyun. Tapi chanyeol juga tidak membenci baekhyun. Jadi bukan tidak mungkin ia akan menyukai baekhyun nantinya.

Dengan tergesa-gesa baekhyun berlari menyusul langkah panjang chanyeol yang berada jauh didepannya.

"hahhh.. hahh.. parkk..hah..chanyeol, kenapa langkahmu lebar sekali ha?" umpat baekhyun.

Baekhyun menarik tangan chanyeol "chan... aku laparr, aku belum sarapan. Temani aku sarapan ne?" baekhyun menggunakan aegyonya.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun malas. Ia menyingkirkan tangan baekhyun yang masih mengenggam tangannya.

"shireo" ucap chanyeol singkat, padat dan jelas.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. "ayolahhh chan!"

"chanyeol jahat! Kau tega melihat aku kelaparan sesudah itu aku mati" ujar baekhyun dramatis.

"hufttt" chanyeol menghela nafas "arraseo, hanya kali ini saja oke?" ucap chanyeol

Baekhyun langsung berbinar dan segera mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya imut.

Chanyeol segera pergi menuju cafe dekat universitas mereka. Baekhyun yang melihat langsung menyusul dan segera mengamit tangan chanyeol.

Baekhyun tersenyum lebar disepanjang jalan. Chanyeol menoleh melirik baekhyun. Ia hanya terkikik pelan.

xoxo cafe

Baekhyun dan chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk disamping jendela. Baekhyun sedang melihat-lihat menu yang ada di meja. Sedangkan chanyeol hanya melihat keluar jendela.

Seorang pelayan menghampiri mereka dan menanyakan pesanan apa yang ingin dipesan.

"aku ingin waffle dan susu strawberry ne" ucap baekhyun

"chan.. kau ingin apa?" tanyanya.

Chanyeol menoleh, lalu menggeleng. "aku sudah kenyang baek, kau saja" ucap chanyeol kalem.

Baekhyun mengangguk "itu saja" ucapnya

Pelayan tersebut segera pergi meninggalkan meja chanyeol dan baekhyun.

Baekhyun melihat chanyeol, ia tersenyum dan bersyukur karena chanyeol tidak membencinya setelah tau baehwa baekhyun menyukainya.

Merasa diperhatikan chanyeol mengalihkan pandangannya dan melihat baekhyun yang tersenyum padanya.

"wae?, ada yang salah pada wajahku?" tanya chanyeol

"anii.. kau tampan" ucap baekhyun

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun malas.

Tak lama kemudian pesanan baekhyun datang. Baekhyun yang lapar langsung mencomot wafflenya. Lalu baekhyun memotong sepotong wafflenya dan menyodorkannya pada chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggeleng, namun baekhyun memaksa dengan menggunakan wajah garangnya yang menurut chanyeol sangat tidak seram, justru sangat imut.

Chanyeol pasrah dan membuka mulutnya. Dan memakan waffle tersebut.

Baekhyun tersenyum lalu meminum susu strawberrynya. "baekhyun-ah, kenapa kau sangat menyukai strawberry?" tanya chanyeol

Baekhyun tersenyum " ani.. aku lebih menyukai chanyeol" ucapnya jujur.

"aku serius byun!" ucap chanyeol

"hehehe.. hmmm, kenapa ya?, mungkin karena buah strawberry yang mempertemukan ku denganmu!" ujar baekhyun bahagia.

 **Flashback**

Saat ini baekhyun sedang berada disupermarket. Dia disuruh oleh eommanya membeli beberapa keperluan dapur.

Baekhyun mendorong trolinya meyusuri rak-rak supermarket yang berisi berbagai macam benda. Baekhyun pergi ke rak berisi snack, ia mengambil asal snack yang ada disana sampai trolinya penuh dengan snack.

Lalu dia berjalan lagi, saat melewati keranjang buah-buahan, ia melihat ke memo belanja dari eommanya, strawberry tertulis didalamnya. Ia melihat sekotak strawberry yang tersisa di keranjang buah.

Ia berlari tergesa-gesa kearah strawberry tersebut, dengan cepat ia mengambil strawberry tersebut namun sayang sekali sebuah tangan juga mengambil strawberry tersebut.

Baekhyun mengerutkan keningnya. Ia merebut strawberrynya "chogiyo.. jeoseohamnida keundae, aku duluan yang menemukan strawberry ini" ucapnya tanpa melihat orang tersebut.

"shireo, aku yang menemukannya terlebih dahulu" suara bass terdengar ditelinga baekhyun.

Baekhyun menghela nafas, lalu ia mendongak untuk melihat orang tersebut. "yak!.. cho-" ucapan baekhyun berhenti ketika melihat wajah orang yang ingin mereut strawberrynya.

Sungguh! Dia amat sangat TAMPAN!. Ingatkan baekhyun untuk bernafas. Namja itu menggunakan kaos abu-abu serta jaket supreme hitam. Rambutnya yang berwarna hitam sedikit basah dan jangan lupakan wajahnya yang sangat tampan. Wangi badannya pun sangat maskulin.

Baekhyun terbengong melihat namja tersebut.

Namja tadi bingung "halooo" dia melambai-lambaikan tangannya didepan wajah baekhyun. Baekhyun tidak bergerak. Ia bingung harus melakukan apa.

"chanyeol! Mengambil strawberry saja lama sekali?" ucap seorang yeoja lalu menghampiri namja tadi yang ternyata bernama chanyeol.

Chanyeol menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal "ah- mianhae noona, dia mengambil strawberrynya" ujar chanyeol dan menunjuk baekhyun

Yeoja yang dipanggil noona oleh chanyeol menoleh kearah baekhyun. Ia berbinar "aigoo,, neomu kyeowo, ya! Chanyeol-ah, kenapa kau tidak bilang jika kau punya yeojachingu eoh?" ujar noona chanyeol.

Chanyeol bingung. "aniyo yoora noona, dia bukan yeojachinguku, lagipula aku tidak mengenalnya." Ucap chanyeol

Yoora cemberut dan sedikit kecewa "bukan ya?" lalu ia mempoutkan bibirnya.

Baekhyun tersadar dari lamunannya, "emm.. jeoseohamnida, keundae, aku yang mengambil strawberry ini lebih dulu" ucap baekhyun hati-hati

Yoora tersenyum "aigoo, gwenchana, itu untukmu saja, oiya, siapa namamu?" ucap yoora

"em,, naega, byun baekhyun imnida" baekhyun membungkukkan sedikit badannya kearah yoora.

"aigoo.. kenapa kau sangat imut eoh?" jerit yoora "oiya, namaku yoora, dan ini adikku chanyeol " ujar yoora sambil tersenyum.

Baekhyun merona lalu melihat kearah chanyeol. Ia menunduk malu.

Yoora yang melihatpun meyeringai, "baekhyun-ah. Sepertinya kau lebih muda dariku, panggil aku eonnie ne?" ucap yoora

"eoh, nde eonnie" baekhyun tersenyum cantik

"mm.. baek-ah boleh eonnie minta nomor ponselmu?" tanya yoora

"e-eoh.. geureom" lalu baekhyun dan yoora saling bertukar nomor ponsel. Chanyeol hanya menatap malas noonanya.

"baekhyun-ah, adikku ini jomblo asal kau tau. Kau pasti kaget kenapa dia masih jomblo padahal dia itu tampan kan?" ujar yoora.

Baekhyun dan chanyeol melototkan matanya bersamaan. "ji-jinjjayo?" tanya baekhyun.

"ne.. itu benar, kadang aku takut bahwa dia adalah gay" ucap yoora santai.

"noona" chanyeol memberikan nada mengancam dalam ucapannya.

"hehehe.. itu benar chanyeollie" yoora terkikik geli.

Baekhyun ikut tertawa lalu melihat jam ditangannya, matanya membulat, :oh my, ini sudah jam 9, aduhhh semoga eomma tidak marah:ucap baekhyun dalam hati.

"mm.. eonnie, aku harus pulang, ini sudah terlalu malam bagiku, eomma pasti akan menceramahiku lagi eonnie" ucap baekhyun sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yoora tersenyum berarti baekhyun adalah yeoja baik-baik pikirnya. "eoh.. ne gwenchana, apa perlu aku antar?" tanya yoora

"eoh.. ani gwenchana, aku diantar supir kesini" baekhyun nyengir "em.. kalo begitu aku duluan ne, eonnie, ch-chanyeol" ucap baekhyun dan pergi menuju kasir untuk membayar.

"hati-hati baek" ucap yoora. Chanyeol hanya menghela nafas " kita juga harus pulang noona!"

Yoora menatap chanyeol "dia cantik ya?" ucap yoora jahil.

Chanyeol tidak menghiraukannya dan pergi menjauh dengan coolnya.

"YA! APA KAU INI BENAR-BENAR GAY?" teriak yoora kesal.

"NOONA!"

Setelah membayar belanjaannya, baekhyun memasuki mobilnya dan duduk di jok belakang.

"kita akan langsung pulang nona?" ucap sopirnya.

"ne, kang ahjussi.. kalau bisa secepatnya!" ucap baekhyun, ia ingin segera menemui ayahnya. Ada sesuatu yang ingin baekhyun tanyakan.

Sesampainya dirumahnya, baekhyun langsung berlari menuju ruang tamu.

"AKU PULANGG!" teriaknya

"APPAA!" teriaknya lagi.

Appanya yang tengah duduk santai sambil menonton tv pun terkejut. "waegeurae byun baekhyun?!" tanya appanya kaget.

Baekhyun melempar tubuhnya kesofa disamping appanya, lalu memeluk lengan appanya manja. "appaaa.. mm, aku ingin meminta sesuatu" ucapnya.

"hm? Apa itu?" tanya appanya.

"bisakan appa suruh jang ahjussi mencari informasi tentang seseorang?" tanya baekhyun

Jang ahjussi adalah sekertaris appanya. Appa baekhyun melihat baekhyun bingung. "bisa saja, siapa orangnya?" tanya appanya

Baekhyun tersenyum "chanyeol" ucapnya

"eoh? Seorang namja?" appa baekhyun menggoda baekhyun, ia tau jika anaknya meminta sesuatu pasti ada tujuan terselubung.

Baekhyun tersenyum malu. Appanya tersenyum "arraseo, akan appa suruh jang ahjussi nanti" ucap appanya.

 **Flashback end**

Begitulah kira-kita bagaimana kejadian chanyeol dan baekhyun bertemu, setelah mengetahui informasi tentang chanyeol, baekhyun langsung pindah ke sekolah chanyeol keesokan paginya. Tentu saja berkat bantuan appannya.

Setelah memakan sarapannya chanyeol dan baekhyun berpisah karena memang fakultas mereka berbeda.

Saat ini baekhyun sedang berada di kelasnya. Ia sedang berusaha fokus pada pelajaran dosen kim. Tapi entah kenapa tiba-tiba saja kepalanya terasa pusing, wajahnya juga pucat. Kejadian ini bukan sekali dua kali dialami baekhyun. Bahkan sudah sebulan ini baekhyun sering pusing mendadak.

Luhan sahabat baekhyun melihat baekhyun yang pucatpun khawatir. "baek.. gwenchana? Kau pucat" tanya luhan

Baekhyun menoleh " gwenchana.. " ucap baekhyun lemah.

Kepala baekhyun tersasa berputar, ia tidak bisa fokus. Akhirnya dia memilih untuk memejamkan matanya.

Luhan langsung panik melihat baekhyun menutup matanya. "mr! Baekhyun sakit," ucap luhan.

Setelah mrkim mengijinkannya membawa baekhyun ke uks, luhanpun langsung membawa baekhyun ke uks.

Luhan diizinkan menemani baekhyun. Sedangkan baekhyun terlalu lemas untuk membuka matanya "kau kenapa baek" tanya luhan dalam hati.

Tak lama setelah berisitirahat, baekhyun membuka matanya. Tubuhnya masih lemas, hanya saja pusingnya sudah berkurang. Ia melihat luhan yang tertidur sambil memegang tangannya.

"lu.." ucap baekhyun sambil menggocanngkan pelan tubuh luhan. Luhan mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya pelan. Ia bangun dan melihat baekhyun.

"baekhyun-ah gwenchana?" panik luhan.

"hmm.. gwenchanaa" baekhyun bangkit dan tersenyum "aku sudah sangat baikan lu, terimakasih sudah mengantarku kesini." Baekhyun tersenyum lembut

"ne... cheomna baekkiee. Lain kali jangan membuatku khawatir!" ujar luhan.

Baekhyun terkikik "arraseo, lagipula aku juga tidak tau kenapa aku tiba-tiba sakit kepala" ujar baekhyun.

"yasudahlah yang penting kau sudah sehat baek" ucap luhan "kau ingin kembali kekelas atau mau pulang?" tanya luhan

"aku kembali saja kekelas, aku ada kuis hari ini lu" ucap baekhyun.

"arraseo, kajja"

Mereka berduapun pergi kekelas.

Chanbaek

Sesudah mengikuti kuis tadi, baekhyun pulang menuju kerumahnya karena memang ia sudah tidak ada jadwal kuliah.

Sesampainya dirumahnya, ia melihat appa dan eommanya sedang mengeret koper masing-masing.

Baekhyun bingung "eomma dan appa mau kemana ?" tanya baekhyun

"eomma dan appa harus ke jepang baek, cepat kau beres-beres, kita harus segera berangkat" ucap eommanya. Baekhyun menyiritkan dahinya

"aku ikut?" tanyanya

"tentu saja!" jawab eommanya

Baekhyun memang ingin ikut tapi dia ingat chanyeol. Berarti ia harus meninggalkan chanyeol? Lalu setelah itu chanyeol digoda yeoja- yeoja diuniversitasnya? Ani ani ani!

"berapa lama eomma dan appa pergi?" tanya baekhyun

"mungkin hanya seminggu, wae?" jawab appanya.

"boleh aku tidak ikut?" tanyanya takut-takut

"mm.. boleh saja, tapi kenapa sayang? Bukankah kau sangat menyukai jepang?" ucap eommanya.

"hmm. Gwenchanaa" baekhyun nyengir lalu memeluk eomma dan appanya bergantian.

"aku pasti akan merindukan kaliannn" ucap baekhyun lalu tersenyum

"eomma dan appa juga. Mm, jaga dirimu ne?, kami pergi dulu sayang" ujar eommanya.

"ne.." baekhyun memandang punggung appa dan eommanya yang menghilang dibalik pintu. Entah kenapa baekhyun merasa akan sangat merindukan mereka.

Baekhyun berjalan menaiki tangga dan masuk kekamarnya.

Kress kress kress

Suara keripik kentang yang berasal dari mulut baekhyun yang sedang mengunyah keripiknya sambil melihat kearah tvnya.

Karena bosan, ia mengambil ponselnya dan mengirim pesan pada seseorang.

To : Channie

From : baekhyun

'chaniieeeeeeeeee'

Send

Baekhyun menunggu balasan pesan dari chanyeol sambil memakan keripik kentangnya. Matanya tak lepas dari ponselnya

Tak lama kemudian ada pesan masuk ke ponselnya, dengan segera ia membuka pesan tersebut.

From : channie

To : baekhyun

'hm'

Jawaban singkat tersebut malah membuat baekhyun senang

'cuaca hari ini cerah ne?'

'hari ini mendung baek'

'oh jinjjayo? Tapi hariku selalu cerah jika bersamamu.. kekekek'

'haha'

'chanie, aku sendirian, appa eommaku pergi ke jepang '

'oh'

'kau tidak khawatir padaku? Aku kan perempuan, dan sendirian dirumah ini, bagaimana kalau ada hantu yang membunuhku?'

'hantu itu tidak ada baek, lagipula, dirumahmu kan banyak maid'

'chan.. '

5 menit

10 menit

Baekhyun bingung kenapa chanyeol tidak membalas pesannya ya. Saat ia tengah berbingung ria, baekhyun melihat salah satu maidnya berlari kearahnya dengan wajah panik.

"nona, no-na baek, ini ada telfon untukmu" ucap maid tersebut sambil menyodorkan gagang telfon rumah.

Baekhyun mengerutkan dahinya, lalu menerima gagang telfon rumah tersebut

"yeoboseyo?"

"..."

"n-ne?! Jangan bercanda!"

"..."

Baekhyun melototkan matanya, tubuhnya secara mendadak lemas. Gagang telfon yang dipegangnya tadi langsung jatuh meluncur ke lantai.

"appaa.. e-eomma.."lirihnya

Appa dan eomma baekhyun mengalami kecelakaan pesawat, pesawat yang mereka tumpangi jatuh dilaut karena mengalami masalah cuaca. Sampai sekarang korban masih belum ada yang ditemukan.

Baekhyun menangis tersedu-sedu

"APPAAAAA! EOMMAAAA! ANDWAEEEEEEEEE!"

Baekhyun berteriak kencang sambil menangis lalu tak lama kemudian ia tak sadarkan diri.

Para maidpun kaget langsung menggotong baekhyun kedalam kamarnya, lalu menelfon sekertaris appanya.

Sudah sejam baekhyun pingsan, dan sudah sejam pula luhan serta jung ahjussi menunggu baekhyun sadar. Mengapa tidak ada keluarga baekhyun yang datang? Kenapa hanya luhan? Jawabannya karena appa serta eommanya adalah anak tunggal, sehingga ia tidak mampunyai paman atau bibi, dia hanya punya luhan. Sahabatnya.

"engghh.."

Suara lenguhan baekhyun menyadarkan luhan dari lamunannya. Luhan segera bangkit dari duduknya dan melihat keadaan baekhyun.

"baekhyun-ah,, apa ada yang sakit?" tanya luhan

Baekhyun yang mengingat kembali kejadian sebelum dirinya pingsan. Wajahnya berubah murung.

"lu"

"berita itu tidak benar kan?"

"..." luhan diam, dia menunduk

"lu.. jawab!" paksa baekhyun

"LUHAN! JAWAB! EOMMA DAN APPAKU TIDAK MENINGGALKAN AKU SENDIRIAN KAN?!" Teriak baekhyun marah.

Baekhyun mengalihkan pandangannya pada jung ahjussi. "ahjussi.. berita itu tidak benar kan?" tanyanya pada jung ahjussi

"nona baek, anda harus sabar dan menerima kenyataan" ucap jung ahjussi pelan lalu dia menunduk

"a-appaa eom-ma.. andwae hiks.. " tangis baekhyun sambil menggelengkan kepalanya.

Luhan yang melihatnya ikut bersedih lalu ia langsung memeluk baekhyun. Seperti memberi kekuatan padanya. "baek,, aku turut bersedih ya." Ucapnya pelan

"lulu.. ini tidak mungkin..hiks..e-eomma" baekhyun masih meracau sambil menangis.

"baek.. tenang, jika kau seperti ini terus eomma dan appamu akan sedih disana!" ujar luhan.

Baekhyun memandang luhan sayu, lalu dia memeluk kedua lututnya dan mulai menangis lagi.

Disisi lain chanyeol sedang menonton televisinya, disana terpampang berita jatuhnya pesawat jurusan jepang.

Pikiran chanyeol melayang pada baekhyun.

"jepang? Orangtua baekhyun pergi ke jepang, apa jangan-jangan-" pikirnya

Ia bergegas mencari ponselnya. Setelah ia mengambil ponselnya ia langsung mendial nomor baekhyun.

"yeoboseyo?" tidak ini bukan suara baekhyun.

"hm.. apa baekhyun baik-baik saja?" tanya chanyeol hati-hati

"chanyeol? Baekhyun tidak baik-baik saja" ucap seseorang yang ternyata luhan.

'jadi benar?' gumamnya

"yeoboseyo?" tanya luhan

"emm.. yasudah aku hanya menanyakan itu saja." Setelah mengucapkan kata-kata tersebut ia langsung menakhiri panggilannya.

"untuk apa aku khawatir padanya? Dia bukan siapa-siapaku!" ucapnya pada dirinya sendiri. Tapi tetap saja pikirannya tertuju pada baekhyun.

"baek, ayo makan" bujuk luhan

Baekhyun memang belum menyentuh makanannya seharian ini, hari sudah malam, baekhyun bisa sakit jika ia tidak makan.

Baekhyun hanya menatap kosong kedepan, airmatanya terus mengalir melewati pipinya.

Luhan berfikir keras, bagaimana cara membuat baekhyun mau makan.

Tring!

Sebuah bohlam muncul diatas kepala luhan.

"baek, chanyeol akan khawatir jika kau tidak makan" ujar luhan.

Mendengar nama chanyeol, baekhyun menoleh pada luhan. "jinjjayo?" tanyanya dengan suara lirih.

"ne!" ujar luhan seraya mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya semangat.

"makan ya?" tanya luhan lagi , lalu ia menyodorkan makanan pada baekhyun.

Baekhyun membuka mulutnya menerima suapan dari luhan. Setelah mendnegar nama chanyeol tadi baekhyun jadi bersemangat menghabiskan makanannya. Chanyeol sangat berpengaruh bagi kehidupan baekhyun. Pikir luhan

Chanbaek

Pagi ini chanyeol terburu-buru pergi ke kampusnya karena ada kuliah pagi. Ia bahkan melewati sarapannya.

Ia menaiki mobilnya dan melesat pergi menuju kampusnya.

"huftt.." chanyeol menghela nafas, hari ini adalah hari sibuknya. Ia banyak sekali tugas hari ini. ya memang, chanyeol sudah hampir lulus dari kuliahnya dan menyandang S2. Tentu saja ia akan sangat sibuk mempersiapkan skripsinya.

Setelah sampai dikampusnya, ia berlari menuju kelasnya.

Dilain sisi baekhyun bersikeras untuk masuk kuliah hari ini.

"baek! Kau jangan kuliah hari ini!" ujar luhan.

Pagi-pagi sekali tadi ia datang kerumah baekhyun dan melihat baekhyun yang bersiap-siap pergi kuliah.

"aniya,, lu! Aku harus melakukan sesuatu agar tidak selalu mengingat orangtuaku lu." Ujar baekhyun. Ia memang memutuskan untuk berusaha tegar mengenai orangtuanya. Ia juga sudah menyerahkan perusahaan appanya pada jung ahjussi. Ia percaya jung ahjussi akan mengelola perusahaan appanya dengan baik.

Mendengar kata-kata baekhyun, luhan terdiam. "arraseo, huftt,, kajja kita pergi bersama" ujar luhan ceria.

Baekhyun tersenyum dan melangkah keluar rumahnya sambil berbincang-bincang dengan luhan.

Ia dan luhan memutuskan pergi ke kampusnya menggunakan mobil luhan.

Setelah selesai mengikuti mata kuliahnya, baekhyun berjalan menuju perpustakaan. Yang merupakan tempat favorit chanyeol. Ditangannya ada dua buah bubble tea. Ia berniat memberikan satu bubble teanya pada chanyeol dan meminumnya bersama.

Ia masuk kedalam perpustakaan dan melihat chanyeol yang tengah mengerjakan tugasnya. Banyak kertas dan buku-buku yang berserakan disekitar chanyeol.

Chanyeol terlihat sangat serius mengerjakan tugasnya.

Baekhyun berjalan menghampirinya.

"chanyeollllll.." ucap baekhyun

Chanyeol terkejut mendengar suara baekhyun, ia menoleh pada baekhyun yang tengah tersenyum. Chanyeol menutar matanya malas.

"wae?" tanyanya dingin

Baekhyun tersenyum kecut. Setelah kematian appa dan eommanya, baekhyun jadi semakin sensitif.

Baekhyun berusaha ceria. "ini bubble tea untukmu!, kau juga butuh minum chan, bagaimana kalau kau dehidrasi?" ucap baekhyun

"..." chanyeol tidak menjawab. Ia malah semakin serius mengerjakan tugasnya. Ia ingin segera menyelesaikan tugasnya ini.

Baekhyun mempoutkan bibirnya. Ia maju selangkah mendekati chanyeol "chanyeolllll.. ini minum!" ujarnya sambil mengguncangkan tubuh chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang merasa terganggupun langsung menepis tangan baekhyun. Tangan baekhyun yang ditepis tidak sengaja menyenggol bubble tea yang ada dimeja perpustakaan dan bubble tea tersebut tumpah diatas kertas tugas chanyeol.

Baekhyun membulatkan matanya. Begitu juga chanyeol.

"c-chanyeol-ah mianhae" ucap baekhyun takut.

"baek" ucapnya menahan amarah melihat kertas tugasnya yang sangat penting basah.

Baekhyun yang takut langsung mengambil kertas tersebut. "a-akan aku keringkan." Baekhyun mengusap-usap kertas tersebut dan

KREKK

Kertas tadi terbelah menjadi dua.

Chanyeol yang melihatnya langsung emosi.

"BYUN BAEKHYUN! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?! KAU TIDAK TAU BETAPA PENTINGNYA KERTAS ITU HA?" ucap chanyeol penuh amarah

"c-chanyeol, mianhae" ucap baekhyun pelan. Ia menundukkan kepalanya dalam.

Chanyeol menghela nafas kasar

"KAU FIKIR DENGAN MAAF AKAN MENGEMBALIKAN KERTAS ITU MENJADI UTUH? SEBENARNYA KENAPA KAU? KAU SELALU MENGANGGUKU DARI DULU! TIDAK BISAKAH KAU MEMBUATKU TIDAK MARAH SEHARI SAJA?" Teriak chanyeol emosi

"AISHHH.. SIALAN" umpatnya

Baekhyun yang mendnegar teriakan chanyeol hanya menunduk. Ia mengusap airmatanya yang jatuh pada pipinya.

"mian chanyeol-ah" ujarnya

Chanyeol mendengus lalu membereskan buku-bukunya dan memasukannya pada tasnya, lalu ia berlalu pergi dengan rahang mengeras.

Baekhyun berjalan sambil menangis menuju taman didekat kampusnya.

"hikss..chan..m-mianhae"

Tangisnya semakin menjadi

'aku memang pengganggu..hikss pabbo baekhyun" ucapnya seraya memukul-mukul kepalanya.

Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa pada kepalanya. Ia meremas kuat kepalanya sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya.

"t-tolong akuu. Akhh.. " ujarnya lirih, setelah itu ia tak sadarkan diri.

Sehun yang tengah jalan-jalan menikmati suasana siang hari didekat taman melihat baekhyun yang tengah pingsan.

Ia kaget melihat ada seseorang yang pingsan. Ia berlari kearah baekhyun dan menguncangkan tubuh baekhyun pelan.

"chogiyo! Ireona!" ucapnya tapi tidak ada respon.

Setelah berfikir agak lama, ia memutuskan untuk menggendong baekhyun ke mobilnya dan pergi ke rumah sakit milik appanya. Rumah sakit OSH

Tap tap tap

Suara derap kaki yang tengah berlari terdengar kencang di lorong sebuah rumah sakit.

Luhan memasuki kamar rawat bernomor 614. Ia melihat baekhyun terbaring lemah diatas ranjang rumah sakit.

Setelah mendapat telfon dari pihak rumah sakit. Ia langsung melesat datang kerumah sakit.

Nafas luhan terengah-engah. Ia melihat ada suster yang sedang memasang infus pada baekhyun.

"apa yang terjadi pada teman saya sus?" tanya luhan.

"lebih baik anda langsung tanyakan pada dokter oh saja" ujar suster itu.

"dimana dok-" "aku dokternya" ucapan luhan dipotong seseorang yang bernama dokter oh atau oh sehun.

Luhan membalikkan badannya melihat untuk dokter oh.

Luhan menganga, dokter oh sangatlah tampan. Ditambah badannya yang atletis.

Sehun menatap luhan bingung, "em.. anda teman pasien ini?" tanya sehun menyadarkan luhan dari lamunannya.

"nde! Apa yang terjadi padanya uisanim?"

"ikutlah ke ruanganku" ucap sehun datar

Ia dan luhan berjalan menuju ruangannya.

"duduklah" ucap sehun. Luhanpun segera duduk di hadapan sehun.

"panggil aku sehun, siapa namamu?" tanya sehun

"m.. ne, namaku xi luhan" jawab luhan, sehun mengangguk

"jadi begini, apa temanmu itu sering mengeluh pusing?"

"ne" ucap luhan

'mm.. begini, temanmu mengidap tumor otak" ucap sehun

"n-ne?" luhan kaget.

"jangan bercanda uisanim! Itu tidak lucu" ucap luhan kesal. "baekhyun hanya sakit kepala biasa kan?" tanyanya.

"apa wajahku menampakkan ekspresi sedang bercanda? Aku serius" ucap sehun.

Tubuh luhan mendadak lemas. Apalagi ini? Pikirnya.

"menurut perkiraanku tumor ini termasuk jinak karena perkembangannya tidak cepat, dan kurasa temanmu sudah mengidap tumor otak sejak masih kecil karena faktor keturunan." Ucap sehun

Luhan berfikir, benar. dulu baekhyun pernah bercerita bahwa appanya barusaja operasi tumor otak.

"jadi, sehun-ssi, apa yang harus dilakukan? Apa perlu dioperasi?" tanya luhan.

"kurasa tidak, mungkin dengan kemoterapi dan juga obat-obatan bisa membuat benjolan di otak temanmu mengecil dan hilang" ujar sehun

Luhan mengangguk mengerti.

"ini resep obat untuk temanmu. Temanmu boleh pulang dan jangan lupa kemoterapi setiap seminggu dua kali" ucap sehun sambil menyerahkan sebuah kertas berisi resep pada luhan.

"ne sehun-ssi"

Luhan sudah menebus obat untuk baekhyun. Ia kembali menuju ruangan baekhyun. Ia melihat baekhyun tengah duduk sambil memegang kepalanya.

"lu.. aku kenapa?" tanyanya

Luhan bingung,, "mm.. baek, kata uisanim kau,,, mengidap tumor otak" ujar luhan hati-hati.

Baekhyun tidak terlihat terkejut. "aku sudah tau lu, dulu sewaktu aku masih kecil aku sudah diberitahu mengidap penyakit itu. Aku dipaksa memakan obat yang sangat banyak juga pahit. Tapi aku tidak pernah meminumnya, malah aku membuangnya. Tapi aku tidak tau bahwa tumor itu berkembang, karena beberapa tahun lalu benjolan diotakku sudah hilang" ujar baekhyun.

Luhan menatap baekhyun khawatir. "igeo.. kau harus meminumnya, dan kau harus menjalani kemoterapi setiap dua kali seminggu" ucap luhan lalu membeli baekhyun bungkusan yang berisi obat.

Baekhyun tidak mengambilnya, ia menghela nafas "untuk apa aku sembuh lu? Didunia ini aku sendirian."

Luhan geram "ada aku baek, kau ingin meninggalkan aku ha?" ucap luhan emosi.

"mianhae lu" ucap baekhyun lirih.

Setelah pulang dari rumah sakit, ia tetap pada pendiriannya. Ia tidak akan pernah memakan obat itu. Ia ingin menyusul orangtuanya, lagipula tujuan hidupnya sudah tidak ada, orangtuanya meninggal dan entah ada dimana mayatnya. Chanyeol juga mungkin membencnya karena kejadian tadi.

Mengingat chanyeol, baekhyun sedih.

"baiklah chanyeol, keinginanmu terjawab, aku tidak akan menganggumu lagi. Aku juga tidak akan dekat denganmu lagi. Aku takut tidak bisa melupakanmu jika aku pergi nanti" ujarnya pelan lalu masuk ke dalam rumahnya.

Sudah seminggu baekhyun tidak kelihatan di kampusnya dan itu membuat chanyeol merasa bersalah. Ia mengira baekhyun marah karena dibentak kemarin. lagipula chanyeol juga merindukan baekhyun Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menanyakan baekhyun pada sahabatnya, luhan.

Chanyeol berjalan menuju fakultas seni, ia melihat luhan duduk termenung di kursinya. Ia berjalan menghampiri luhan.

"ekhmm.. luhan-ssi?" ucap chanyeol

"ne?" luhan menjawab pelan.

"hmm.. ke-kenapa baekhyun tidak terlihat seminggu ini?" tanya chanyeol

"baekhyun? Hahh.. kau belum tau chanyeol-ssi?, baekhyun berhenti kuliah" ujar luhan

"ne? Kenapa?"

"k-karena ia pasrah terhadap hidupnya. Dia mengidap tumor otak chanyeol-ssi" ujar luhan

"n-ne?" kaget? Tentu saja chanyeol kaget.

"bisa beritahu aku alamat rumahnya?"

Disinilah chanyeol berdiri, didepan sebuah rumah berdesain elegan dan mewah. Ya ini rumah baekhyun.

Setelah berdebat dengan hati juga otaknya, akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk mengetuk pintu rumah baekhyun.

Tok tok tok

Tak menunggu beberapa lama, seorang maid membuka pintu tersebut

"ada apa ne?" tanyanya.

"mm.. baekhyun ada didalam?" tanya chanyeol

"ne, silahkan masuk, saya panggilkan sebentar" ucap maid tersebut lalu ia berlalu masuk kerumah itu.

Chanyeol ikut masuk dan duduk disebuah sofa diruang tamu.

Tak lama kemudian, baekhyun datang. Ia tampak semakin kurus dan pucat. Keadaan baekhyun hari demi hari bukannya membaik tapi memburuk, ia selalu melewatkan makannya, juga tidur tengah malam, bahkan ia tidak menyentuh obat yang diberikan maidnya setiap harinya.

"chanyeol? Waegeurae?" tanya baekhyun lemah

"m.. baek, ku-kudengar kau sakit, jadi aku menjenguk" ucapnya gerogi.

"hm, aku baik-baik saja, pulanglah" ucap baekhyun.

Chanyeol terkejut, baekhyun menyuruhnya pulang? Ini bukan byun baekhyun.

"baek, aku juga mau minta maaf karena membentakmu tempo hari." Ucap chanyeol

"hm,, ne gwenchana chan, aku juga yang salah mengganggumu." Ucap baekhyun. Baekhyun memandang wajah chanyeol dengan mata sayunya. Ia ingin sekali menghabiskan waktu bersama chanyeol sehari saja.

Baekhyun menghela nafas. Baiklah, ia akan mencoba egois kali ini.

Hanya kali ini saja.

"chanyeol-ah, maukah kau menemaniku jalan-jalan? Kudengar di dekat sini ada festival" tanya baekhyun.

Chanyeol menyiritkan dahinya "kau sedang sakit baek."

Baekhyun menggeleng "aniya. Aku sudah sembuh! Jebal, kali ini saja" mohon baekhyun.

Chanyeol mengagguk, "kajjaa'

Hari ini merupakan hari yang sangat membahagiakan menurut baekhyun. Seharian ini dia dan chanyeol bersenang-senang di festival yang ada didekat rumahnya.

Mulai dari bermain, mencoba berbagai macam makanan, sampai berfoto dengan lukisan 3D.

Baekhyun saaaaaangat senang hari ini. Ia juga banyak tersenyum. Wajahnya berubah cerah lagi, tidak seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

Chanyeol juga sama senangnya dengan baekhyun, bahkan beberapa kali dia merasakan deg-degan saat melihat senyum baekhyun.

Saat ini mereka sedang berada ditaman dekat festival. Menikmati sunset yang sangat indah.

Baekhyun menatap chanyeol, dia tersenyum "chanyeol-ah, gomawo karena kau mau menemaniku bersenang-senang hari ini. Aku sangat senang hari ini."

Chanyeol tersenyum "hm.. ne cheomna" ujarnya

Baekhyun menunduk " maafkan aku kalau aku mengganggumu selama ini, aku tau bahwa aku salah, aku juga minta maaf karena menumpahkan bubble tea diatas tugasmu. Ak-aku minta maaf atas semuanya chanyeol" ucap baekhyun lalu ia menangis.

"hey.. baek, gwenchanayo" ucap chanyeol dan langsung memeluk baekhyun.

"terima kasih karena kau sudah mau membuat hari ini menjadi hari yang membahagiakan, aku harap kau akan selalu mengingatku saat aku sudah tidak ada'

Chanyeol terdiam, ia melepaskan pelukannya.

Wajah baekhyun sudah penuh dengan air mata.

"aku akan selalu mengingat hari ini chanyeol, "

"aku mencintaimu" ujar baekhyun.

Chanyeol menatap baekhyun "baek, sebenarnya aku juga mencintaimu"

Baekhyun berusaha fokus mendengarkan kata-kata chanyeol, tapi gagal, kepalanya terlalu sakit dan berputar-putar.

Chanyeol yang melihat baekhyun kesakitan jadi panik, "baek,, gwenchana? Kita kerumah sakit ya?!" ucapnya

"akhh.. cha-chan, appo!" baekhyun meremas kepalanya.

Chanyeol yang panik segera memanggil taksi dan segera menggendong baekhyun masuk kedalam taksi.

Taksi berjalan menuju rumah sakit.

"baek, bertahanlah!" chanyeol sangat khawatir saat ini.

Baekhyun tidak lagi merintih kesakitan, ia diam, ia pingsan.

Chanyeol semakin panik.

"ahjussi! Palli!"

rumah sakit OSH.

Baekhyun segera di bawa masuk menggunakan emergency stretcher.

Sehun yang saat itu tengah lewat ingin pergi menemui seseorang, melihat baekhyun. Sontak ia berlari kearah baekhyun yang sedang didorong.

"ada apa dengan pasien ini?" tanya sehun

"tadi dia merasakan kepalanya sakit, setelah itu dia pingsan." Jawab chanyeol

Sehun mengangguk, "bawa dia ke ruang operasi." Perintah sehun pada perawat.

Chanyeol yang mendengar langsung berhenti berlari, operasi? Pikirnya,

"uisanim!" chanyeol mengejar sehun

Sehun menatap kesal chanyeol "apalagi? Kau mau sampai dia tidak selamat karena terlambat diobati?" kesal sehun

"kenapa anda langsung memutuskan untuk dioperasi? Uisanim saja belum memeriksanya." Ujar chanyeol

'hahh.. dia pasienku sebelumnya, namanya baekhyun kan? Mengidap penyakit tumor otak"

Chanyeol mengangguk. Jadi dia membawa baekhyun kerumah sakit yang tepat.

"tolong selamatkan baekhyun uisanim"

"ku usahakan semampuku!"

Sudah 3 jam chanyeol menunggu didepan ruang operasi. Chanyeol sangat khawatir dengan keadaan baekhyun. Tanpa sadar airmatanya menetes.

Disebelahnya ada luhan yang juga sedang menangis, ada juga jung ahjussi yang tengah berdiri sambil menunduk dalam.

Chanyeol memang langsung mengabari luhan bahwa baekhyun masuk rumah sakit. Luhan yang saat itu terngah bertemu dengan jung ahjussi untuk membahas tentang baekhyunpun langsung melesat menyusul ke rumah sakit OSH bersama jung ahjussi.

Pintu ruang operasi terbuka, menampakkan sehun dan beberapa perawat yang tengah mendorong beberapa alat medis.

Sontak chanyeol, luhan dan jung ahjussi berdiri.

Chanyeol berlari kearah sehun "uisanim, bagaimana operasinya?" tanya chanyeol tidak sabaran.

Sehun diam, lalu menghela nafas.

"jawab sehun-ssi! KENAPA KAU DIAM SAJA? Hikss" ujar luhan kesal

"semua baik-baik saja kan?" tanya jung ahjussi.

"baekhyun... selamat" ucap sehun

Semua yang ada disitu menghela nafas lega

"tapi... dia koma"

Saat ini chanyeol dan luhan ada didalam kamar rawat baekhyun. Sedangkan jung ahjussi kembali ke perusahaan karena itu adalah tanggung jawabnya.

Dipikiran chanyeol masih tergiang perkataan sehun

' _maafkan aku, waktu itu diapnosaku salah, aku baru akan mengatakannya padamu luhan-ssi, lalu tadi aku melihat baekhyun dibawa kedalam rumah sakit ini'_

Chanyeol terdiam

' _kemungkinan terburuknya baekhyun akan kehilangan ingatannya"_

Chanyeol mengacak-acak rambutnya

"baekhyun-ah cepat sadar"

Sudah 3 bulan baekhyun koma.

Selama itu juga chanyeol selalu menyempatkan diri menjenguk baekhyun. Entah untuk menanyakan kabarnya atau bercerita pada baekhyun.

Ia juga sudah lulus dari kuliahnya, dia saat ini juga tengah bekerja diperusahaan appanya.

Luhan? Luhan juga sering menjenguk baekhyun. Luhan juga sudah menjalin hubungan dengan dokter oh atau sehun

Sore ini chanyeol datang menjenguk baekhyun.

Ia menggunakan kemeja biru muda dengan lengan berwarna putih. ia juga mengenakan celana panjang hitam dan sepatu kets biru tua.

Dengan sebucket bunga chanyeol masuk ke dalam ruang rawat baekhyun. Dia tersenyum lirih.

"baekhyun-ah annyeong"

Ia berjalan menuju ranjang baekhyun. Ia mengelus rambut baekhyun lembut.

Matanya melihat sebuah vas dengan bunga yang sudah layu. Sudah 2 minggu ia tidak mengganti bunga itu.

Ia mengambil vas bunga itu dan mengeluarkan isinya. Lalu ia mengisinya dengan bunga yang dia bawa tadi.

Setelah selesai dengan kegiatannya, dia kembali melihat baekhyun.

Dia duduk dikursi samping ranjang baekhyun.

"baekhyun-ah, bogoshipo" ujarnya lalu menggenggam tangan baekhyun.

"maafkan aku sudah 2 hari aku tidak kesini, kau tau aku banyak pekerjaan. Kau tau kan aku seorang CEO sekarang, hehhehe"

"cepat sadar baekhyun-ah, aku merindukanmu, aku rindu semuanya darimu, aku rindu suaramu, aku rindu tatapan imutmu, aku rindu sikap manjamu, aku juga rindu pernyataan cintamu' chanyeol tak kuasa menahan airmatanya.

Airmatanya menetes ketangan baekhyun.

"cepat sadar baek,, cepat bangun sayang" ucapnya lemah lalu mengecup tangan baekhyun lembut dan lama. Setelah itu dia mengelus tangan baekhyun lagi.

Tangan baekhyun bergerak pelan. Chanyeol terkejut. Ia melihat tangan baekhyun yang sedang digenggamnya.

Chanyeol segera memencet tombol darurat untuk memanggil dokter/suster.

Taklama sehun datang dan langsung memeriksa keadaan baekhyun.

"t-tangannya tadi bergerak" ucap chanyeol yang masih tidak percaya.

Sehun tersenyum. Ia menepuk bahu chanyeol "dia sudah berhasil melewati masa kritisnya. Dia akan sadar"

Chanyeol tersenyum haru, wajahnya memerah, airmata tak berhenti mengalir.

"kemungkinan besar dia akan amnesia"

Mata baekhyun perlahan terbuka, ia melihat-lihat sekitar, dia melihat chanyeol yang tengah tersenyum.

"aku dimana?"

"aku siapa?"

Pertanyaan itu keluar dari mulut baekhyun yang sekian lama tertutup. Chanyeol tersenyum lirih namun bahagia.

Ia membntu baekhyun untuk duduk diatas ranjangnya.

"namamu baekhyun, byun baekhyun."

"kau sedang sakit, jadi kita ada dirumah sakit saat ini"

Pandangan chanyeol tidak lepas dari baekhyun yang masih melihat-lihat ruangan ini. Tanpa sadar airmatanya menetes, ia bahagia. penantiannya tidak sia-sia, baekhyun kembali.

"Welcome back baekhyun!"

"kau siapa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum

"aku? Aku park chanyeol, orang yang mencintaimu."

 **END**

Annyeongggg! Yura back with my first oneshot ff :D

Gimana menurut kalian?

Kasi saran dan kritiknya ya!

Jangan lupa reviewnya.

SALAM CBHS


End file.
